Flushed feelings ITA
by Linda065cliva
Summary: KankriXCronus fanfic, in which they watch Grease and try a first kiss, but...


Flushed Feelings ITA

**A/N: So che probabilmente il Cronus di questa fanfic non somiglia molto caratterialmente al Cronus di Homestuck... ma questa, come tutte le mie fanfic di Kankri e Cronus è basata su degli eventi che stanno succedendo con la mia dolce metà**

**Spero vi piaccia lo stesso! Buona lettura :-)**

"Cronus, che ne pensi di guardare un film?" Kankri lo guardò sorridendo.  
"Uhm, certo! Hai già qualche proposta?" disse appoggiando la chitarra che stava strimpellando distrattamente.  
Kankri spostò lo sguardo al DVD che John aveva prestato a Karkat, che a sua volta aveva consigliato a Kankri di vedere visto che gli era piaciuto un sacco.  
Lo prese, mostrandolo a Cronus.  
"È un film che mi è stato consigliato il mio dantenato, si chiama Grease!"  
"Certo, il titolo promette bene! Quando vuoi, capo!"  
Kankri immise il disco nel lettore, accomodandosi poi sul divano vicino a Cronus.  
Man mano che proseguiva il film, Kankri ridacchiava sempre di più notando quanto il protagonista sembrava la versione umana di Cronus.  
Col passare del tempo, Kankri si era avvicinato sempre di più all'altro, arrivando al punto di appoggiargli la testa in braccio.  
"Cronus, lo sai che sei molto comodo? Dovrei adottarti come cuscino!" disse ridendo, non rendendosi conto della reazione dell'altro, che era avvampato. Lo sorprese il fatto che Kankri non aveva pensato al fatto che potesse essere triggerato dal suo commento.  
Sospirò, cercando di trovare una posizione comoda per il suo braccio.  
"Kankri, ti dispiace se appoggio il mio braccio su di te?"  
L'altro mormorò qualcosa che non capì bene, ma siccome non diede segno di fastidio quando si appoggiò, immaginò fosse un consenso.  
Si ritrovò ad accarezzare i capelli della sua cotta rossa senza pensarci, guardando il film. Quando si accorse di quello che stava facendo smise subito.  
"Perché hai smesso?" chiese Kankri con una voce leggermente trasognata.  
"Avevo paura potesse triggerarti, scusami... devo continuare?" chiese perplesso.  
"No.. lo trovavo piacevole... continua per favore..." Kankri si accoccolò ancora più vicino a Cronus.  
Quest'ultimo sorrise, felice di soddisfare tale richiesta.  
Alla fine dei titoli di coda, Cronus tirò un sospiro, soprappensiero.  
"Che succede, Cronus?"  
"Niente.."  
Kankri si girò verso l'amico. "Non è vero che non c'è niente: davvero, puoi parlarne con me!"  
Cronus evitò il suo sguardo, sospirando di nuovo. "Non è che non mi fido di te... è che ho paura di dirti una cosa perché temo possa rovinare la nostra amicizia... e vedendo questo film mi è venuta in mente questa cosa."  
"Beh, a meno che questa tua cosa abbia a che fare col rompere il mio voto di celibato, temo che nulla possa rovinare la nostra amicizia!"  
Cronus non osava guardare Kankri in faccia talmente si sentiva avvampare. Non aveva scelta. Prese tutto il coraggio che aveva, chiudendo gli occhi, e confessò tutto.  
"Kankri, il film che abbiamo visto insieme era davvero bello, mi è piaciuto un sacco. È solo che nonostante il protagonista mi somigliasse tanto, lui si è beccato la ragazza, mentre io no... e stavo pensando mentre guardavo il film che Sandy somigliava molto a te, come atteggiamento intendo... e, beh, volevo provare a proporti una relazione simile... visto che..." si fermò un secondo. "... provo sentimenti rossi per te."  
Ecco. L'aveva detto. Ora si sentiva come se volesse scappare chissà dove pur di non sentire il 'no' che avrebbe detto Kankri.  
"Cronus, non-"  
"Sì, lo so che non ti interesso in quel senso, ma sentivo il bisogno di dirtelo. So anche che probabilmente non vuoi farmi stare male o che, ma non voglio costringerti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi fare..."  
"Cronus, ascoltami un-"  
"E so anche che in ogni caso non sei mai stato in un quadrante rosso con qualcuno quindi non sai bene come funziona, ma le cose che faccio con te da una vita ormai mi fanno stare bene e mi sembra quasi che anche tu provi emozioni come le mie, ma probabilmente mi sbaglio-"  
"CRONUS AMPORA!"  
Il grido di Kankri lo indusse a fermare il fiume di confessioni. Abbassò la testa, imbarazzatissimo di essersi aperto così tanto all'altro.  
Kankri si mise seduto accanto a Cronus, guardandolo in faccia, serio.  
"Cronus, guardami."  
Lui rimase fermo, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
"Cronus, per favore!"  
Finalmente Kankri incrociò lo sguardo preoccupato di Cronus.  
"Cronus, ascoltami. Anche tu mi piaci, probabilmente non nel senso in cui lo intendi tu però. Onestamente, sono... onorato di sapere che qualcuno prova dei sentimenti del genere nei miei confronti, ma non pensavo di sentirti dire quelle cose. Tuttavia, mi hai intrigato sulla parte in cui dicevi che quello che facevamo insieme erano da relazione rossa. Mi puoi illuminare a riguardo? Chiedo scusa se ti ho triggerato in qualche modo."  
Cronus si stava vergognando così tanto in quel momento che gli stavano venendo le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Tranquillo Kan, niente trigger, solo che il genere di contatto fisico che c'è tra noi due... mi sembra di capire che non ti fai toccare così neanche da Porrim, vero? Per questo io pensavo di essere speciale per te, nel senso che forse anche tu provavi emozioni rosse per me" disse finendo quasi in un sussurro. Kankri arrossì sentendo queste cose.  
"B-beh, è vero che lascio fare solo a te queste cose... ma questo è perché sei la persona di cui mi fido di più." balbettò nascondendo la faccia nel collo del maglione.  
Stettero così, lasciando che un silenzio imbarazzato permeasse l'atmosfera.  
"Uhm.. visto che a quanto pare non riesco a dare una definizione precisa ai miei sentimenti.." continuò Kankri, guardando Cronus di sottecchi. "Penso che non sia una cattiva idea discutere di cosa vorresti fare con me nel caso dovessimo iniziare una relazione... che ne dici?"  
Cronus non sapeva come prendere l'ultima domanda di Kankri. Era un sì o un no? Immaginò di poterlo solo scoprire rispondendo.  
"Non volevo fare molto di più di quello che già facciamo adesso.. forse qualche abbraccio in più..." diventò viola pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto baciare il troll seduto accanto. "... e altro, ma solo se vuoi tu e secondo i tuoi ritmi, non voglio forzarti né niente. Penso sia già difficile per te l'idea di essere in una relazione concupiscente. Tranquillo che non ho intenzione di rompere voti a meno che tu non voglia, a tempo debito eccetera."  
Kankri si prese le ginocchia tra le braccia, appoggiandoci sopra il mento, pensando. Cronus diede all'altro il tempo di pensare.  
Rimase un buon cinque minuti a trastullarsi le mani, quando Kankri lo colse di sorpresa rispondendo:  
"Visto che sono quelle le condizioni, credo si possa fare un periodo di prova di -"  
Non fece tempo a finire la frase, perché fu zittito dall'abbraccio forte di Cronus, che affondò la faccia nella spalla di Kankri.  
"Grazie Kankri..." mormorò, colmo di gioia. Kankri rimase fermo un attimo, prima di ricambiare, con meno veemenza. Rimasero così finché Kankri fece notare all'altro che stava inziando ad albeggiare.  
Si salutarono sorridendo, e mentre Kankri guardava Cronus avviarsi verso il suo alveare, si accasciò contro lo stipite, non avendo ancora afferrato al cento per cento gli eventi di quella sera.

Ora Kankri si trovava ad aspettare impazientemente Cronus, continuando a guardare nervosamente l'orologio. Appena sentì bussare alla porta saltò in piedi come una molla, correndo ad aprire.  
Era passato circa un mese da quando si erano messi insieme per quell'esperimento.  
In quel mese Kankri era riuscito ad abituarsi all'idea di essere in una relazione di più di amicizia, ed erano arrivati al punto in cui non provava più fastidio per il contatto fisico con lui. Solo che c'era qualcosa che lo metteva a disagio. A lui sembrava che a Cronus non bastava quello, voleva andare oltre, e Kankri non era sicuro di essere pronto ad andare oltre i semplici abbracci e le carezze.  
Quella sera era così assorbito dai suoi pensieri che quasi gli davano fastidio tutte le attenzioni di Cronus.  
"Kankri, tutto bene?" gli chiese preoccupato. Temeva di aver fatto qualcosa di troppo, che lo avrebbe triggerato. Proprio stasera che voleva provare a dargli un bacio...  
"No, niente che non va..." disse Kankri sistemandosi tra le braccia di Cronus.  
"Sicuro? Mi sembri un po' a disagio..." Cronus era indeciso se carezzargli i capelli o meno.  
"Tutto a posto." mentì l'altro, appoggiandosi al suo petto.  
Il resto della serata passò tranquillamente come tutte le altre di quando erano solo amici, fino a che dovettero salutarsi.  
Si scambiarono un abbraccio, ma quando si sciolse Cronus gli teneva ancora le spalle e...  
Si stava avvicinando sempre di più alla sua faccia. Kankri si divincolò allontanandosi.  
"No Cronus, non sono pronto a questo!"  
Lui sembrava deluso. "Oh.. pensavo dopo un mese che stiamo insieme avessi potuto.."  
Kankri sbuffò ed arrossì: "Cronus, è un esperimento e onestamente non l'ho mai inteso come se fossimo davvero nella relazione. Io..." si mise la mano davanti agli occhi. "...devo pensare, lasciami da solo.."  
"Vuoi parlarne insieme? Possiamo chiarire-"  
"Cronus, vattene!"  
Lui lo guardò un attimo, andandosene mesto verso casa, non sapendo bene come prendere quel comportamento.  
Kankri dal canto suo si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima, rendendosi conto solo dopo che Cronus se n'era andato che era stato troppo duro con lui.

casanovasAnchor [CA] ha iniziato a trollare castelessGuardian [CG]

CA: kankri perdonami

CA: non vwoglio finire così questo esperimento vorrei non avwer mai fatto quello che ho fatto per farti stare così...

CA: e non vworrei avwer compromesso la nostra amicizia

CA: kan?

CA: dannazione

Kankri rimase un po' a fissare lo schermo, non sapendo cosa fare.

Sapeva che Cronus in sé non aveva fatto nulla di male, ma non sapeva come rimediare al suo sbaglio.

castelessGuardian [CG] ha iniziato a trollare casanovasAnchor [CA]

CG: Cr9nus, ci sei?

CA: kankri! non hai idea di quanto sia felice di sentirti!

CA: come ti senti? mi sembra una vwita che non ti parlo!

CG: Cr9nus, è stata una settimana. C9munque st9 6ene.

CG: V9lev9 sapere se ti andava di passare da me d9mani, ti d9vrei parlare.

CA: certamente!

CA: beh... ehm

CA: devwe aspettare fino a domani quello che hai da dirmi?

CG: P9ssi6ilmente sì.

CA: ok capo, nessuna fretta

CA: a domani

CG: A d9mani.

castelessGuardian [CG] ha cessato di trollare casanovasAnchor [CA]

Cronus si lasciò cadere sullo schienale della sedia tirando un sospiro di sollievo.  
Almeno Kankri voleva ancora parlargli. Pregò che l'argomento della conversazione del giorno dopo non fosse un addio.

Il giorno dopo si ritrovò al suo alveare. Era agitatissimo quando bussò alla porta, e lo diventò ancora di più quando sentì i passi affrettati del suo spasimato venire verso la porta.  
Non si aspettava di certo che Kankri non lo salutasse nemmeno, abbracciandolo forte direttamente.  
Cronus fu preso alla sprovvista da quella dimostrazione d'affetto improvvisa e rimase un attimo di stucco prima di ricambiare l'abbraccio con altrettanta convinzione.  
"Mi sei mancato Kankri..." gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.  
"Anche tu" gli rispose, le parole attutite per via della faccia affondata nella sua spalla.  
Un po' riluttante, Kankri si sciolse dall'abbraccio.  
"Ti ricordi che ti dovevo parlare?"  
"Si, certo! Dimmi tutto!" disse Cronus esibendo un sorriso a trentadue denti. Kankri fece all'altro segno di accomodarsi, sedendosi sul divano, accanto a Cronus.  
Fu così che Kankri partì con uno sproloquio su come all'inizio non capiva bene i suoi sentimenti e bla e bla, che Cronus ascoltava distrattamente mentre lo contemplava.  
"E.. insomma, quello che voglio dire è.." Kankri arrossì, concludendo il discorso. ".. che voglio essere nel quadrante rosso con te."  
Sorrise timidamente a Cronus, il quale era troppo felice per spiccicare parola. Kankri era altrettanto senza parole.  
"Dai, non fare il timidone, vieni qui!" gli disse Cronus, aprendo le braccia. Kankri non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si gettò nell'abbraccio amorevole di Cronus. A lui veniva quasi da piangere talmente era contento che Kankri ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. L'altro però non aveva ancora finito.  
Alzò la testa, cercando di dimostrare più sicurezza di quanta ne aveva in realtà.  
"Beh, visto che siamo di nuovo insieme, stavolta ufficialmente... che ne dici di riprendere da dove eravamo rimasti?"  
Cronus ci mise un attimo a capire che cosa intendeva. Voleva dire proprio quello?  
Gli prese dolcemente la testa tra le mani, sfiorandogli le guance arrossite coi pollici.  
"Sicuro? Non mi butti fuori dal tuo alveare stavolta?"  
Kankri rise, chiudendo gli occhi e avvicinandosi.  
Cronus chiuse gli occhi a sua volta, baciando delicatamente le labbra del suo matesprite, stringendolo forte a sé.

Fine


End file.
